


John

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Child Abuse, Dark, Dark fic, Okassan, Song Fanfic, Teenchesters, Vocaloid Song Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is coming. </p><p>You need to go. </p><p>*WARNINGS INSIDE.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Child Abuse, character death, mean John. 
> 
> This is very short and is dialogue only. Please do not read if Child Abuse is triggering for you, it's not graphic but it's implied. 
> 
> This is based off of a Vocaloid song, so here's the link;
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wqY8N9FuyR8

John 

 

"You should go." 

....

"Our dad is coming." 

... 

Thump, thump, thump. 

 

"He won't be happy to see you." 

 

Thump, thump, thump. 

 

"Our dad isn't that nice." 

 

Thump, thump, thump. 

 

"SAM! DEAN!" 

 

"He's mean to us..."

 

Thump, thump, thump.

 

"He's getting closer..." 

 

"You should run." 

 

"SAM! DEAN!" 

 

"He's angry with us." 

 

"We failed the hunt..." 

 

"Nearly got killed..." 

 

"You should go." 

 

"He won't like seeing you." 

 

.... 

 

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BOTH!" 

 

"He's here." 

 

"Goodbye, you should go now..." 

 

"We're sorry..."

 

"Please... Help us..." 

 

"Help..."

 

"Us..."

 

RATTLE. THUMP. 

 

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" 

 

CRACK. GASP. SPLATTER. THUMP. 

 

CRACK. GASP. SPLATTER. THUMP.

 

"Stupid sons..." 

..........


End file.
